Run From the Truth Get Burned
by angie2282
Summary: Alex/Kate frienship fic with hints of Skate, Jate, and Karlex. Kate Austen and Alex Rousseau form an unlikely bond while discussing their dysfunctional fathers. Who knew lighters were such great conversation starters? Lost Challenge fic.


Kate Austen picked at her nails, frustrated. How dare he? Who the hell did he think he was?

She glanced at her hand and realized that she could still feel the sting of having slapped his stubbly cheek. It hadn't been the first time she had slapped James, but why then did she feel so guilty? Kate looked back tentatively at the house she was temporarily sharing with Claire. Still no noise.

Kate sighed, continuing to bite her nails. She needed someone to talk to, to vent. She couldn't bottle up all the anger like she used to do. Funny how crash landing on an island could change a person.

Suddenly, there was a rustle to her left and Kate made a grab for her gun.

"Whoa! Hey, it's me."

Kate squinted and made out the figure of Alex Rousseau. The bushy brown hair and striking blue eyes inherited from her mother, were hard to miss. She lowered her gun and mustered a weak smile for the young girl. "Sorry. I guess I'm just paranoid."

Alex smiled, arms crossed against her chest. "Mind if I take a seat?"

Kate shrugged and tapped at the grassy ground, invitingly. Alex casually took a seat next to her and began fishing for something in her jeans pocket. To Kate's surprise she pulled out a cigarette and lighter. She noticed Kate staring and pulled out another. "Want one?"

Kate stared at the thin little sinner and shook her head. She never liked smoking. She had tried it, but it didn't really appeal to her.

Alex lit hers and Kate struggled to keep her eyes away from the small ember the lighter let off. So many memories...

"Um, so what are you doing out here so early?" she questioned, eager to be distracted.

"I needed some fresh air. Mom and Karl are asleep. Da- I mean Ben saw me leaving but he can't do much about it."

Kate could sense the distaste towards Ben in her tone. It was a tone she knew all too well. "You really don't like him do you?"

"Who does?" Alex muttered. The cigarette was lit but Alex wasn't enjoying it. She merely kept fiddling with it and the lighter. Kate found herself mesmerized by the tiny flame. With a slight swipe of Alex's slim hand, it would rise with purpose or flicker out in defeat...

"Are you sure you don't want one?" Alex offered once more, looking slightly amused with Kate's intense concentration.

Kate chuckled. "No thanks...my Father used to smoke." she spat.

"You really don't like him do you?" Alex quoted.

Kate chuckled darkly. "Ah, not really. He ruined my life."

"How?" Alex pressed. She seemed genuinely interested.

"He abused my mom. And he would sometimes try and...he would say things to me. He would look at me and you could just see what he thinking. He never tried anything though, not actually. Probably the only decent thing he ever did." Kate forced out. She felt her heart pounding against her chest. She had hated that man. Hated him with every fiber of her being. She had no regrets for what she done.

Alex's eyes dimmed with sympathy. "I-I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"It's fine. How about instead of that cigarette you lend me the lighter?"

Alex complied, handing it over, eyes looking intently at Kate. Kate merely played with the lighter.

"Do you think he's waiting back home for you?" Alex asked gently.

Kate blinked as the flame flickered out. "I doubt it. He's dead."

"H-How..?"

"I killed him."

Alex took a breath. Maybe it was an after effect of her rage towards James or her current feelings of helplessness but Kate no longer cared what came out of her mouth. She had been condemned over Wayne's death for too long. Tired of others saying it was wrong, tired of them judging her for crimes.

"That must've taken guts." Alex finally said.

Kate raised an eyebrow.

Alex ran a hand through her hair nervously. "I can't tell you the number of times when I've hated Ben so much that I wanted nothing better than to see him dead. Out of the picture, out of my life." she admitted.

Alex gazed at the glow that emanated from the flame and Kate felt a sudden chill go down her back. Alex reminded her so much of herself. The obvious hate and disdain for her father painted on her face and the forceful choked voice when she spoke of him. All Alex wanted was to run. Run away from the worlds problems, with Karl in tow. She wanted freedom, freedom that she had been deprived of for oh so long.

"I know what you must feel like," Kate began. "You hate being a part of him. You hate looking at everything he's done and knowing that you're the daughter of that sick bastard. But you're not his daughter, Alex. And Ben, no matter how screwed up he is, he really cares about you."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Ben doesn't care about anyone but himself." she snapped.

Kate looked at her sadly. "I wouldn't be too sure. But don't run from your problems, Alex. Unfortunately, they always come back to bite you in the ass."

The fiery brunette frowned. "You don't seem to have a problem with it."

Kate pressed a hand to her temple and glanced back to James's house. An image of Jack flashed in her mind. Maybe James _had_ been right. She was so used to running away, back and forth, that she never noticed who she dragged along or left behind. She was too afraid to settle down with either Jack or James. Too afraid to see if she would really turn out like her father after all.

"Trust me, I do."

Alex followed her line of vision to the Barracks and grinned slightly. "That Sawyer guy cares about you a lot." she noted. "Back at Hydra island, he treated you...the way Karl treats me. He was willing to die for you." She propped herself up and jumped to her feet. "Maybe you should take your own advice. Don't run away from love, Kate. In the end, it's all you got."

Kate smiled warmly and nodded. "Thanks."

The girl returned the smile and turned to return to her home.

"Wait!" Kate called. She tossed the lighter over to her. "Thanks for saving Sawyer and I. You're a regular Sheena with that slingshot." she remarked.

Alex giggled. Kate wondered if Danielle sounded the same. "When you're stuck on an island, you have some time to learn a couple of skills." The sixteen-year old waved goodbye and walked away, leaving Kate to contemplate what came next for her.

Who knew dysfunctional fathers were such good roots to forming a bond?

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is slightly AU considering how I don't think (can't really remember) that Alex, Danielle, and Karl ever actually stayed at the Barracks. So, this was for LostInLost18's challenge featuring the characters Kate Austen and Alex Rousseau. Hope I did a good job and thanks for reading!**


End file.
